


In Deep

by queerioes



Series: Nut in Space [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, shiro gets in there, there's cum in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Keith know they're in deep, especially Shiro. <i>Really deep.</i></p><p>Or as put by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche">commodorecliche</a>:<br/>"True love is cum-slicked fingering. Fight me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Deep

Strong fingers danced over Keith’s sides, gently touching the sensitive skin in the peaceful dark. In the quiet stillness of the room,Shiro watched the rise and fall of Keith’s stomach as he breathed steadily and regular once again. The sweat cooled on their skin as they rested together after a vigorous and particularly intense round of sex. Propped up against Shiro’s pillows, the heat in the room dissipated as they came down from the physical and emotional high. He rested his chin on the soft, relaxed stomach below him, watching Keith fiddle with the sheets between his fingers. 

Shiro  _ loves _ Keith,  _ adores _ him. 

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice broke the comfortable silence. 

“Hm? What is it, kitten?” Shiro’s hand reached for Keith’s, lacing their fingers together.  

Keith was quiet in his response, playing their fingers together. He loved touching Shiro, feeling close in these intimate moments. Keith had taken to visiting Shiro’s room in the evenings since they had settled in the alien castle. Shiro remembered that first night, as he watched Keith carefully enter his room before spending hours  _ reacquainting _ themselves to deeper intimacies after such a traumatic separation and a tumultuous reunion. At that time, it took communicating and relearning body language, but the deep bonds of love that had existed between them had not faded, even after the year Shiro had been gone. 

And yet here he was, resting comfortably in Shiro’s bed after they had kissed each other breathless against a wall before falling into bed to ravage and consume each other in a rush of hunger and need . Clothing strewn across the floor, they sit together, covered in kiss marks and remnants of bodily fluids. It felt almost as though they were back on Earth: training together, going through the daily motions, devouring each other in the heated nights like animals. 

It wasn't always just the heightened rush of sexuality; there were nights where their time was spent simply wrapped in the comfort of each other. Indulging in each others' presence, it was the greatest comfort of home they had.

Shiro’s eyes lazily focused on Keith, Keith’s long, lean fingers stroking along his chin as he rested atop Keith’s stomach. They casually exchanged sweet words, praises, and adoration, as Shiro delicately brushed his fingers over Keith’s side with one hand, the other still laced with Keith’s  fingers. Repositioning and shifting his weight to one side, Shiro felt Keith drop his hand, opting to slide his fingers through Shiro’s bangs instead. Keith looked at him with affection. Eyes relaxed and with a mischievous smile, Keith ruffled the white fluff of hair at Shiro’s forehead, making them both laugh. 

These moments, like the many they had had on Earth before Shiro had left for the Kerberos mission, were irreplaceable. It was more than just enjoying each other’s company, enough so that they had become vital parts of each other’s lives and their deeply rooted emotions connected them and reminded them that they were in this together for the long haul. 

Keith shifted his hips, exhaling long and low at the feeling of Shiro’s hands wandering across his body again. Shiro pressed his fingertips into the soft places around Keith’s hips and sides, causing him to squirm amusedly. The petting progressed, steadily growing heavier as Keith’s breath hitched and grew faster. Shiro bowed his head to Keith’s stomach, nibbling and kissing down it through the thin trail of hair, ghosting over his bare and growing erection, and down to his thighs. Keith’s head tipped back, eyes closed and little whimpers slipping over his lips, feeling Shiro’s touch even more intensely from the lingering sensitivity of their earlier session. 

Shiro massaged his fingers into the fleshier parts of Keith’s upper thighs next to his cock, teasing the sensitive area. Kissing and biting at all the places his fingers had touched along his  thighs, Shiro made sure to leave some extra marks along his flesh that they could enjoy together later. He noted the barely there smears of dried cum from when his spent cock had dragged over Keith’s thighs after coming inside of him. It encouraged Shiro, feeding the flame that burned in his chest, sinking down into his abdomen and dick. 

Lifting a thigh and spreading Keith’s cheeks with care, Shiro kissed at the soft hole, feeling the persisting wetness there after he had been inside of Keith not long ago. Keith hiccuped a response, further lifting his leg for Shiro, asking for him in quakes and quivers. Shiro feverishly kissed it again before stiffening the tip of his tongue and licking around and pressing into it, as Keith gasped and called out Shiro’s name. Pulling back from Keith’s jerking hips and admiring the view, Shiro leaned up on his Galra elbow and laid to one side of Keith. The fleshy tips of Shiro’s fingers gently stroked along Keith’s thighs and around the fluttering hole. As he pressed into the heated flesh, Keith squirmed under him, opening his legs to better accommodate Shiro’s reach. 

Their nerves were tingled with want, breath heavy  and bodies desperate for more. One finger played at Keith’s loose hole, as Shiro kissed along his stomach and hip. Keith leaned forward cradling Shiro’s chin in his hands and pulled him in for a dizzying kiss. Their lips fit together sweetly at first, sliding together as they whispered wants and needs to each other, before shifting to something deeper and seductive. 

Aching to reach satisfaction together, their pace picked up again, moaning into each other’s mouths, slick tongues jolting as they touched and singed their senses. 

Keith pulled back, crying out in front of Shiro, as a finger easily slid into his wet and welcoming hole. Still slick from where he had come, Keith's hole was open and waiting from having swallowed Shiro's thick cock earlier.. He slid and wiggled his finger around in the remaining stickiness left there, using it to make everything inside and out slick again. Keith’s eyebrows tensed, creasing together as he tried to steady his breathing. He bit at his lips, just trying to keep his voice down, and breathed puffs of hot heavy air across his kiss swollen lips.

Shiro savored these moments, these singular instances, isolated in time, when he could see and  _ feel _ Keith unguarded, where they both felt good and safe in their own little world. Their sounds of love making filled the space around them, erratic breath, desperate whines and moans, they dissolved into emotional and physical bliss together.  

Shiro pumped one finger in and out of Keith, adding a second to stretch the ring of muscle again, providing that sense of fullness he knew Keith yearned for. Keith gripped and squeezed Shiro’s shoulder right above where the metal of his prosthetic met the hardened flesh of his arm, as Shiro’s other hand dedicated itself to working more deeply inside Keith  again. Shiro watched Keith lose himself in the pleasure, twisting in the bed covers as his hips canted and bucked, his lower back arching up towards Shiro’s hand. Shiro worked his fingertips into Keith’s prostate, eliciting more uncontrollable squirming, making him stiffen, gasp, and shudder. Keith’s mewls and begging set Shiro’s patience ablaze, as he breathed shakily over his lover and their sinful mess. He could feel the globs of his juices slipping out of Keith around his fingers, wiping at them with his thumb and spreading them around again. Keith gripped and squeezed the digits as he raced closer to a climax. Shiro’s Galra hand moved to wrap around Keith’s hip, holding him in place for a  _ deeper _ reach as Shiro’s fingers fucked into him. 

“Shir...oh” Keith begged over pink, parted lips. 

It was a sight that made him weak, Shiro looked down  at Keith, his flushed cock straining as he sank his fingers into the dripping, open hole. He set the pace for them, putting more weight behind his fingers, fucking into Keith as if it were his dick. The focused pressure against Keith’s prostate rapidly pulled his orgasm to the surface, Shiro watching as his lover rode out the intensity spectacularly. Being so close in proximity to his face, he could feel Keith breathing in little pants, trying to keep himself afloat in an emotional moment, but he lost to his fragmented control, shaking and spilling between them. Shiro licked at his lips as a burning reminder that when he was swept away, Shiro would be there to ground him. Leaning forward, Shiro pressed his lips to Keith’s tenderly, feeling his partner’s  arms wrap around his shoulders. Shiro let his fingers sit buried deep inside of Keith as their eyes met, shining in the dark, as they listened to their mingled breaths and fluttering hearts. 

Foreheads touched together, spurts of translucent cum striping Keith’s stomach.  The sound of two of them desperately trying to catch their breath was a piece of yet another memory to make up the many they cherished and created together. Whether in space or on Earth, in training or eating a meal, laughing over a badly told joke or igniting each other’s passions, these were all precious moments to be treasured. 

Shiro and Keith kissed, their lips pressed together in blissful contentment. Both knew the overwhelming love and emotion they have for each other stretched far, and even in the raw need of  sex, that love was present. They knew they were in deep, too far gone, and that’s exactly where they wanted to be,  _ together _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. Consent is sexy!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ;D  
> I needed that slow, passionate intense sheith moment! 
> 
> Thank you so much to [commodorecliche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche) who regularly betas my filth!!
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or sheith filth, come scream with me there!


End file.
